My super nanny
by alamoon
Summary: seto kaiba is looking for a nanny to his little brother. but his brother have a bad reputation. could the CEO find a nanny for the devil kid? and who will be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own yogioh OK.**

**In the story Kaiba is 21 Ishizu is 20 Mokuba is 11 Tea is 18 and Mai is 22 **

……………………………………………

Seto Kaiba the CEO for the most important games company is sitting in his office very frustrated. He was looking for a nanny for his little brother. He called every nannies agency he ever knows and no agency agrees to give him any nanny because of his bad reputation. Not because of him actually, but because of his brother Mokuba. Mokuba was torturing any nanny who comes to take care of him until she leaves. Maybe about thirty five nannies come to Kaiba mansion very proud to be the nanny of the Famous CEO brother. And leave the mansion very humiliated because of the 'devil kid'. Every time he asks for a nanny they say: "sorry sir but we can't send our nannies to the hell specially when they are with a devil kid" or "you don't know how to treat humans sorry". He is very embarrassment because all these things are true.

"And now what to do" he said to himself. A few minutes later his secretary knocks on the door.

"Come in" she enter the room very quiet.

"What do you want?" he asked very dryly

"Mr. Kaiba I heard about your problem with nannies and I think I have a solution" she said.

"What is it?" he said happily

"I know an orphanage that trains some orphan girls to become nannies so maybe you will find some one who can take care of your brother"

Kaiba didn't answer her. He remembered when he was in the orphanage with his brother ten years ago. He hates orphanages and orphans because they remind him of him. But this idea is his last chance to get a nanny and he doesn't have another choice.

"Mr. Kaiba? …. Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes"

"What do you think?"

"…… It's a good idea call them and tell me their answer?"

"OK Mr. Kaiba" the secretary said and left the office.

After a few minutes the secretary calls him and said that they have agreed and they will send the papers by fax after an hour.

Finally he will be happy but not for along time. How many days that the nanny could take his brother?

After an hour the secretary enters the office with some papers in her hand.

"Mr. Kaiba they send the papers to you to sign them. The nanny's name is in contract, after signing them I will send it to them and by six o'clock the nanny will be at your mansion"

"Thank you" he said before she leaves.

After a few minutes he started to read the contract. The nanny's name is Tea she is eighteen and this is her first time for her to be a nanny.

"I think she will leave very soon".

…………………………………………………

**I hope you like it Reviews don't forget me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own yogioh OK.**

**Hi again I hope you'll enjoy the story. And thanks for the reviews.**

**I changed Mokuba's age from 13 to 11 **

……………………………………………

At Kaiba mansion, Seto Kaiba was sitting on his desk; working on his laptop. Then he looked at his watch; it was almost six PM. 'she will arrive soon'. He thought. And he wasn't wrong; the sound of the intercom phone fill the whole room, the screen of the phone show the gatekeeper face.

"Mr. Kaiba a girl named Tea said th…," the gatekeeper said but Kaiba cut him off and said:

"Let her in"

The man nodded and left. Kaiba raise and start walking. He left his room toward Mokuba's one. He knocked on the door and entered. Mokuba's room was a large room painted in yellow and has blue furniture; with some robots and cars posters on the wall; and some cars and robots toys here and there, it was a mess and really looked like a naughty boy room. Kaiba glared at the room then glared at Mokuba who was sitting at his computer playing some kind of cars game.

"Mokuba"

"Yes big brother" Mokuba said but never removed his eyes of the screen.

"The new nanny arrived now," Kaiba said. He told his brother before that he found a new nanny and she will come today; and the young brother was surprised that Seto found one after that bad reputation he made.

Mokuba didn't answer his eyes still on the screen.

"I want you to meet here and please give her a good impression a bout you" Kaiba said while leaving the room.

"Oh yeah I will…………. I will give her an unforgettable impression," he said with an impish smile.

Kaiba was on the stairs while the maid opened the door. A mid tall girl was at the door, she have a short brown hairs with a pair of blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a pink mid long skirt and a white and pink long boot and holding a big pink bag.

'Too… girly' Kaiba thought. 'And again… I think she will leave very soon' he sighed.

"Hai… my name is Tea… the new nanny," she said

"I know all this… and nice to meet you… please come in" Kaiba said

"I think you're a little tired go to your room and rest a little bit, we'll talk about everything later. Mary; lead her to her room. Make her comfort," he said turning to the house cleaner.

The house cleaner came and took Tea's bag, leading her to her room.

While Tea is climbing the stairs after the house cleaner, she heard a sound of water poured upon her head; then she found her self-covered by water and she isn't very pleased with it.

"Oh my god" Kaiba said with a fatigued voice while putting his hand on his head. From the expression of her face, he knows that she is boiling inside and he wasn't wrong.

"WHAT IS THIS?" she asked

"I'm Mokuba, and I hope I gave you a good impression about me and who I am, and believe me lady; you'll leave very soon" Mokuba said mockingly while getting down the stairs.

"MOKUBA" Kaiba said almost shouting.

"Bye Seto, I have a club to train in" Mokuba said and left.

Kaiba glared at him then looked at Tea and said:

"I'm sorry… I really don't know what to say…" Kaiba said embarrassing.

But she couldn't hold herself any more so she start crying and run toward any room she could find.

"Your room is on the right…" Mary the maid said quietly.

Tea looked at her and continues run silently.

…………………………………………………………

Not so many days had past since the water accident, which was the gentlest accident that Tea had. But the last day's accident was the worst, and Tea can't handle Mokuba any more.

"Miss Tea please; I barely found someone who can take care of him" Kaiba said tiredly.

"Not something odd Mr. Kaiba; with your brother attitude you'll never found any nanny for him." Tea said while walking toward the door and holding her bag.

"But"

"No buts Mr. Kaiba. You are a really gentle man and you treat me well, maybe with a little cold but for sure a lot better than your brother. Your brother is a true evil and no one can handle him. LOOK splashing me with water, throwing mud at me, putting disgusting frogs in my room, ruined my dresses… all this I'm OK with it BUT causing me to fall down stairs and broke my hand this I cant handle. Maybe next time he'll make me fall and break my neck, sorry Mr. Kaiba my life is so precious to me" she said angrily while continue walking.

"Fine… I'm not going to beg you," Kaiba said angrily.

"Even if you do I will refuse… look Mr. Kaiba I advice you; don't try looking for a nanny because they can't handle a boy like that" she said and left.

"MOKUBA" Kaiba shouted and climbed the stairs; he then opened the door of Mokuba's room forcibly and said:

"Are you happy now?" Kaiba said very angry.

Mokuba glared at his big brother and didn't say anything.

Kaiba sit on his brother bed tiredly putting both his hands no his head while they're resting on his knees.

"Why are doing this to me… why?" Kaiba asked

"I'm big enough, and I don't need any nanny"

"You're not, you're only eleven, and you need someone to take care of you, someone to teach you since you don't go to school, someone can teach you the manners and how to att…"

"I HAVE you," Mokuba said almost screaming.

Kaiba sighed then said:

"How many times I have to tell you that I have a work to do… sky don't rain money you know"

Mokuba stay silent for minutes with no respond.

"Mokuba…"

"I don't want any nanny, I want my mother" Mokuba said and then cried.

"But she… is dead" Kaiba said coldly.

But Mokuba was sobbing strongly and Kaiba never moved a muscle.

"Moku…" Kaiba sighed and left.

…………………………………………………

**Reviews don't forget me. I'm waiting. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or the 'I have a dream' song; it's for 'west-life' band.**

**Hi again and sorry to be late. I have a lot of things to do and I barely can think so when I have some time I will update. **

……………………………………………

In another place specified in a small orphanage in Domino city, there was an upset girl whose talking to a woman in her thirties in a small room looks like an office.

"But Tea… I promised Mr. Kaiba that you will stay there for six months so you have to return" said the woman next to Tea.

"I'm sorry Ma'am… I couldn't stand that boy any longer He's terrible and he tried to kill me and I will not return there ".

"Oh Tea don't start this with me now… you have to return there no matter what"

"No Mrs. Cecelia I can't… even if you kick me out of here" Tea said in a soft voice.

"Oh Tea you know that I will never do such a thing… kicking you is not the answer… ahhh… go to your room, I will try to fix this".

Tea nodded and left, leaving the headmaster with her own thoughts.

"Vivian… I want all the nannies to be in my office right now" Cecelia told her secretary.

"I will Ma'am"

A few minutes later, all the trainees were in Cecelia's office, around twenty nannies from different ages, so Cecelia started what she wanted to say:

"I collect you here because I found a job for one of you… and I believe that you heard about this job before… we need a nanny for Mr. Kaiba again".

"Why? What happened to Tea Ma'am?" one of the nannies asked slyly.

"Because…. Ahhh she couldn't take the boy anymore". And immediately she heard some whisperers between the audiences.

"Silence please… ". She said and immediately they were silent.

"Now anyone want to go?" She asked them but no one answers her, so she repeated the question.

"Anyone want to go?" And again no one answer her.

"…No one?" She said very surprised.

"Mrs. Cecelia, can I speak?" One of the nannies said.

"Go on Serenity"

"Thank you Ma'am… Ma'am we all saw Tea when she comes with a broken arm and we all know the reason… and… we are afraid that something like that could happen to us so… all of us decided to refuse this job Ma'am… I'm sorry"

Cecelia didn't answer, she was shocked. This never happened before, all of them decided to reject this? She felt betrayed. She stayed silent for some time before she said: "All of you are dismissed." Then, all of them left the room except her secretary who said:

"What are you going to do? I think this is the end of the road."

"Ahh… no I still have a hope… but she will be my last chance."

…………………………………………………………

In other room in the same place; a young woman stood in front of some children singing a song called 'I have a dream'.

"I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the strea-"

And she stopped because she heard a knock on the door.

"Please come in" said the teacher.

And the door opened revealing no one other than Vivian the secretary.

"Oh Vivian… is there anything I can do" she said with a smiling and lovely face.

"Actually not I… the headmaster want you immediately"

"Oh… Ok I'll be there in no time" the teacher said. Then Vivian nodded and left.

"Ok kids I will leave for some time don't make troubles Ok" but the students looks a little sad and start to whine.

"Don't worry kids I will not be late" then she smiles to them.

"But Miss Ishizu, can we sing the song while you're out" one of the students asked.

"Of course you can, but don't be too noisy" she said while rubbing his hair, and then she left.

In the office, Cecelia was at her desk when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in Ishizu" and then Ishizu entered.

"Is there anything I can do Mrs. Cecelia?"

"Sit down Ishizu" Ishizu nodded and then sit. Cecelia stayed silent for a while and that makes Ishizu scared a little.

"Is there anything wrong Ma'am?" she asked worriedly.

"No… no Ishizu but… are you happy here… in the orphanage?"

"Y… yes?" Ishizu really started to worry, there is something not good going to happen.

"Mrs. Cecelia please tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing really… Ok… Ishizu would you like to change your job from a teacher to a nanny?"

"What?" Ishizu was shocked, she didn't expect this. Did she do anything wrong as a teacher? "Why, what did I do?"

"Nothing Ishizu… nothing wrong, you are a very good teacher?"

"So, why?"

"Because you are good and every kid loves you, and you can handle any kid you met, even if he is a pure evil"

Ishizu became very confused now, did she miss anything? She didn't get the joke. "OK, I didn't understand anything Ma'am"

Cecelia smile a little before she said:

"Ishizu, I need a nanny to work for Mr. Kaiba, a nanny who can handle his small devil brother, but all the nannies we have refused this job, and you are the only hope I got… I promised the man Ishizu and I have to fulfill my promise" she sounded so tired.

Ishizu was surprised, she never thought to be a nanny she always wanted to be a teacher like she is now, and she was confused about something so she asked:

"Why all the nannies refused? I mean it's hard to believe that all of them refused, what's the problem?".

"Because… Mr. Kaiba has a very naughty brother who could make your life a living hell"

Ishizu became silent for a while thinking in what she heard, this is something new and it looked like a challenge and she likes challenges.

After a while Cecelia asked: "So, what do you think Ishizu… if you don't want to I cannot make you… it's your choice and I understand."

"…Ok, I agree"

"…Really?!" Cecelia didn't believe what she heard.

"Yes, I always wanted to do something new, besides I get a little bored from the orphanage and I want some change."

……………………………………………………………………………

**Reviews I'm waiting. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't say that I own Yugioh! **

**Finally an update so please enjoy it. (This chapter is for journeymaker for being a good reader)**

……………………………………………

Four days had passed since Tea left the mansion and for that Seto quarreled with his brother and he didn't talk to him since that. Seto was really mad of his brother for what he did, he barely found a nanny for him and instead of thanking him, he made her leave, what kind of brother he have? Maybe it's true that Mokuba have devil genes.

'I have to remove these thoughts of my head if I want to relax'. Seto thought.

It is holiday and he want to take a relaxing bath, and he doesn't want anything to disturb him.

He was about to sleep when he heard a strong ringing from the phone.

''Who dare to disturb me?'' He said to himself. Then he rise and tied a towel around his waist. He walked toward his office and when was about to put his hand on the speaker, the ringing has stopped.

"Ahhh…what an annoying person" he said angrily. Then he walked toward the bathroom. He was about to enter when he heard the door bell.

"What NOW" he was really angry now. So he gets down stairs and opened the door forcefully and said:

"What do y…." but stopped immediately when he saw a woman never seen before at his door. She was a tan woman who has long silky black hair with pair of turquoise eyes and she was wearing weird clothes like a fortune teller.

"Who let you in?" he asked angrily.

"The door keepers tried to call you, but since you didn't answer they let me in" she said bravely.

He stared at her for a while and thought 'they will get a proper punishment. How dare they let anyone enter his mansion?

"Listen lady I don't have time for your magic and I don't want you to tell me my future, so go bother someone else." he said and almost close the door behind him before she put her hand and prevented him.

"No sir I 'm not a fortune teller, I'm the new nanny for your brother".

"What nanny?"

"The nanny from the orphanage. I am a replacement for Tea"

He stared at her for a moment; he didn't believe what he heard

"I didn't expect that they will send another nanny?"

"Mrs. Cecelia is a very loyal person, so when she said anything to anyone, she have to do it, she told you that the nanny will stay six months and that what going to happen" she said smiling to him.

"Interesting…" that's all what Kaiba said. He smirked a little because he was happy this news is really very good. Then he looked at her and realizes that he have to let her enter his home, so he get out of her way and said:

"Come in"

"Thank you" she said while entering before him.

He closed the door and followed her. She stopped in the hallway and turned to face him perfectly when she noticed what he was wearing; she blushed a little and looked at the ground.

He noticed her face and didn't realize what's up with her until he looked at himself. He was wearing only a towel.

"Excuse me, I will go up and change, you can take a seat"

She only nodded, so he went upstairs. When he changed and was about to get down, his phone ringed before he answered it:

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Kaiba this is Cecelia"

"Um… Hello Cecelia"

"Did you meet the new nanny?"

"Yes"

"What do you think about her?"

"Nothing yet I didn't talk to her"

"Ok Mr. Kaiba I hope you will like her, she is the best one I have and she will handle your brother"

"I hope that too"

"But I want to inform you that she is the last one I can send for you"

"I understand"

"Alright, nice to talk to you Mr. Kaiba, I wish good luck for you".

He only nodded and then she hung up.

…………

Kaiba entered the hall when he noticed that she was sitting on a sofa, he sat a little way from her when he started:

"Let me see your papers".

She nodded and gave him her papers from her bag. He looked at the paper and begun to read it silently.

"Your name is Ishizu Ishtar?"

"Yes sir" she answered.

He nodded, looked at her and asked: "You're Egyptian? Why am not surprised?"

She only smiled and nodded. He continued reading until he read something strange.

"You're a teacher? I thought you're a nanny?" he asked while looking at her.

"Yes sir, Mrs. Cecelia asked me to do this since no nanny approved to accept this job. But don't worry I was a nanny before I became a teacher".

Kaiba remained silent; he just stared at her thoughtfully until he asked:

"And why did you accept this job?"

"Let's just say I know how to deal with your brother"

"Very brave of you Miss Ishtar, I really hope you're speaking the truth because if change him; I'll make any wish of you true"

"Alright, be ready for my wish" she said proudly.

He only smiled, for the first time he sense that things will be change.

Seconds later and the door opened forcefully and Mokuba entered the mansion. He didn't bother to say hello or look for his brother. He was about to get on the stairs when Kaiba called for him. He turned his back to see his brother sitting with a strange woman. He walked toward them and stand in front of them.

"What?" Mokuba said shrugging.

"Mokuba, meet Ishizu Ishtar, Your new nanny". Kaiba said while smiling.

Mokuba was shocked; he didn't believe what he heard.

"What did you say?"

"I said meet you're new nanny".

Mokuba sighed. When he will get red off those nannies? He approached Ishizu and stand in front of her.

"Didn't you hear about what happened to the previous nanny?" he smirked.

Kaiba looked at his brother with anger, he was about to shout on him when he surprised by her answer.

"If you mean Tea, I know exactly what happened to her but I would like to inform you that I'm not like her"

Mokuba frowned then asked: "What do you mean?"

"I mean; I'm much braver".

He was surprised with that answer, no one before said that to him.

"We will see" he said and get on the stairs.

"You're really brave". Kaiba said while looking at her. He really started to think that she could change his brother.

"I'll guide you to your room since today is a holiday and no one is here to serve me".

She only nodded and holds her bag. When they approached the stairs she suddenly stopped and asked:

"I hope it's not raining on the stairs today?"

He looked up the stairs confused and then he smirked. He got the joke.

"No, I think it's only going to be a normal day for now, but later it's going to be stormy days".

…………………………………………………………………………

**Don't forget to review people I'm waiting. **


	5. acquaintance

Its summer time

**Disclaimer: Never think that I own Yugioh! **

**Thanks for the review**

……………………………………………

Ishizu raised the stairs to reach her room; she wanted to get some rest after a very hard day with Mokuba, who refused to talk with her or even look at her; the only thing he did is making troubles for her and set some traps to make her life a living hell. When she reached her room, she opened her room to find her clothes hurled everywhere in the room.

"Ahhh…. Unbelievable …" she said while sitting on her bed.

"A week had passed and no progress" she put her head between her hands.

"I have to know the reason for his actions" she said before sleeping on her bed

It's a beautiful morning, everything was quiet, the only thing you can hear is the birds songs. Ishizu woke up lazily because of the loud sound of her alarm clock; 'I want to sleep more' she thought. She sat in her bed rubbing her eyes, when she noticed tons of frogs in her room, she hold herself from screaming but the only thing she said was a:

"OH MY GOD"

Kaiba was drinking his coffee while reading a news paper and Mokuba was eating his breakfast, when Ishizu get down the stairs and said:

"Good morning"

"Good morning" Kaiba was the only one who answered because Mokuba was totally ignoring her but Ishizu get close to Mokuba's until she was centimeters away from his face.

"I think this thing belongs to you" she said then she puts a frog in his plate.

"WHAT" Mokuba said getting up of his chair, disgusted at the appearance of it.

"Next time put something scarier than some pathetic frogs" she said before sitting on a chair next to Kaiba who stared at her confusingly and asked:

"Frogs? Is that means that there is a lot of them?"

"Tons of them" she answered.

Kaiba stared at his brother with very angry eyes that really scared Mokuba.

"Umm… excuse me" Mokuba said starting to leave but stopped when hearing Kaiba's voice:

"Where do you think you're going? Finish your breakfast NOW."

"But Seto there is a fr…"

"I don't care Mokuba finish it"

Mokuba just stared back and didn't say a word; he grabbed his chair and sat down staring dagger against Ishizu.

"If looks could kill" she said towards Mokuba. He barely held himself of killing her.

Kaiba glanced at his brother then said toward Ishizu: "I like your spirit and I hope you'll stay like this" and then he said smirking returning his eyes of the news paper.

After a few minutes Mokuba finished his breakfast, after a very hard time trying not to look at the frog. He was about to leave when he heard his brother saying:

"Tomorrow Mai is coming, I expect you to be gentle toward her" Seto said in a very quiet voice.

Mokuba was shocked; he looks like you have shocked him with a thunder bolt. Ishizu glanced at Mokuba's reaction and asked:

"Excuse me but who is Mai?"

"My fiancé, and closely she'll be my wife" Kaiba answered.

"Oh that's so nice" Ishizu said happily, Kaiba glanced at her and smiled at her reaction, he was about to thank her when he heard:

"That is not nice" Mokuba shouts.

"Mokuba" Kaiba said loudly.

"She'll never be your wife, hell is closer for her than you" Mokuba shouts again, this time tears was almost filling his eyes.

"Mokuba, stop these childish actions right now, I'm going to marry her"

"I will not approve" Mokuba said sadly.

"I'm not taking your permission" Kaiba said quietly.

"I will never ever going to like her… never" he said crying, and left the mansion for school.

Ishizu didn't understand the situation, did she miss anything? She glanced at Kaiba, he was still reading his news paper but the look in his eyes were different, they were sad.

"Why Mokuba hates her like that?" Ishizu asked, but he didn't answer her immediately, after a few minutes he said:

"I wish I could know why?" he said before standing up, he walked towards the door but stopped for saying:

"I'm sorry for the frogs" he said and left. She didn't move her body; instead she stared at the ground sadly thinking about what happened. 'I think I understand you Mokuba, I wish you let me help you instead of trying to make me leave… I will never give up on you; I will try and try until I destroy the barrier around your heart"

…………………………………………………………………………**. **

**Don't forget to review; now I'm leaving.**


	6. Troubles

Its summer time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! **

……………………………………………

It was almost afternoon; Ishizu was sitting in her room reading a book, when Mary knocked the door and entered.

"Sorry for disturbing but its lunch time" she said bowing.

"Thanks Mary" she said while putting the book down.

"But you'll eat alone Miss"

"Why?"

"Mr. Kaiba has a meeting today and he will be late, and Mr. Mokuba hadn't came yet"

"Weird, Mokuba have to be here long time ago" Ishizu said.

"I don't know" Mary said and with that she was going to leave before Ishizu said:

"Can I ask you something, Mary?"

"Of course Miss anything you want" Ishizu stayed silent a bit, she didn't know how to start and didn't know if she was allowed to speak about those things or not but Mary was the only one that she could ask her about anything, she was a loyal person.

"Mary… can I ask why Mokuba hates nannies? And why he is so naughty? And can you tell me about his parents" Mary looked shocked at that question; she didn't know what to say.

"Miss, no one is allowed to answer these questions" she said looking at the ground.

"Oh, then its okay if you didn't answer me" Ishizu said smiling. And with that Mary was about to leave but stopped near the door.

"But…" Mary said. Ishizu looked at her confused but didn't say anything.

"But you deserve to know, because I feel that you can change my little master and make him happy" Ishizu nodded to her and make some space for Mary to sit beside her. And that's what Mary did.

"Everything starts when Mr. Guazapero Kaiba adapted both Mr. Seto and Mr. Mokuba from the orphanage; I don't know how they lost their parents but I heard that maybe their mother died giving birth to Mokuba… anyway Mr. Guazapero Kaiba raised them but he was a cruel father and a harsh one especially on Mr. Seto, he kept teaching him and raising him on his ways, so Mr. Seto raised far from his brother and with that Mr. Mokuba always missed his brother and his parents because he lived his life lonely, so now he want to spend some time with his brother but he don't have time for him that's why he always hires nannies for Mr. Mokuba but he always refuse and that's the whole story"

Ishizu was silent all the time, it is a sad story and Mokuba was struggling, but this story is very similar to her own, she and her brother lived a very similar life.

"That's why he hates all the nannies, he want his brother to take care of him, he want to spend some time with him, and he don't want to be lonely anymore"

"Yes"

"Well thank you very much Mary, It is very useful information"

"Welcome, I hope that you could help him, I know you will" with that she left.

She stayed sometime in her room then she get down; when she was going to sit she heard the door bell. 'Maybe that's Mokuba'. Then a maid came and opened the door. Ishizu waited some time then she raised and went towards the door saying:

"Isn't this Mokuba?" she said approaching the door revealing a little blonde girl.

"Hi, is Mokuba here? He didn't came for school today"

"What!" Ishizu said shocked, Mokuba said that he was going to school in the morning.

"Where is he?" the girl asked again.

"He said that he was going to school"

"But he didn't come". Ishizu lost in thinking 'where he could be, oh my god he left very upset in the morning, he can't be…"

"Can you come with me, we have to search for him" Ishizu asked and the small girl nodded acceptingly.

"Liza, call Mr. Seto and tell him everything" the maid nodded and with that Ishizu left running.

'I have to find him, before he does something to himself'

…………………………………………………………………………**. **

**Sorry for being late, please review so I can continue, I have to know if it is good or not.**


	7. Lost

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! Is not mine you already know**

……………………………………………

"This is definitely not my day!"

Panting, Ishizu searched between the bushes and the trees, she was all wet because of the rain which chooses this particular day to water the ground. Her clothes are ripped and mud covers her, she was dirty.

"Mokuba….. Mokuba" she shouted.

"Ohhhh….. God…. Mercy…" talking to herself while searching, this is how she forgets the situation. Because of Mokuba she was suffering, definitely going to catch cold, lost in this forest and maybe be eaten by some hungry wolf. 'Where the hell is he' she thought "Where the hell are you" she was mad now screaming at the trees, she lost her mind, she was searching for hours, the blonde girl went home because it's getting darker and her parents are waiting for her, and now alone, with the dropping of the sun, it's too hard to find anything, besides the weather is absolutely cold and luckily she didn't bring her sweater 'what a luck!'.

She was shivering but couldn't give up, what if Mokuba lost in this forest? What if a hungry animal find him and…. No she has to stop thinking negatively; she has to focus on finding him…. And there she found something lying on the ground…. Blue… a blue uniform, its Mokuba's school shirt, and it's ripped from its back.

'Why the hell he threw his shirt? The weather is so cold he can't do that…. Unless…' these ideas have returned to her, no she has to move and stop thinking.

"Wait for me Mokuba" she said running in the same direction until she heard a voice.

"Get away from me, help somebody… anybody… help" Mokuba was shouting while crying "Please, I will… never… repeat it… please God help me…" he was sitting on a tree gripping his leg while crying very deeply, two wolves were surrounding him barking while another one jumped trying to reach him.

'Wait for me Mokuba' she searched for something to fight the wolves, and there she found a wooden rod, she held it strongly. 'God, be with me…' then she run towards them.

"help… please… help" why he puts himself in such situation, he was so stupid and weak without his brother… he was noth…"

"Mokuba, wait for me" it was Ishizu's voice, was he dreaming? She was the last person he expected to come but no there she was facing the wolves with a rod.

"Mokuba, be strong" she said looking at him. He nodded upset minded; he still thought that he is dreaming.

The wolves were now surrounding her, one of them jumped at her trying to bite her but luckily she hit him on the head, another one came but she avoided him, unfortunately the last one caught her arm with a painful bite, she flinched because of the pain, but her courage return when her eyes caught Mokuba trembling, so she kicked his stomach then hit him on the head. With that the wolves ran away, avoiding another painful hit from the mad woman.

"Finally" she said approaching Mokuba, who stared at her disbelievingly.

"Can you get down?" she asked, holding her arm which bleeds richly, he looked away feeling remorse, because all of this was his fault. He nodded and get down slowly because of the pain of his leg, he couldn't walk probably, and it was bleeding.

"What happened to your leg?'

"The same as you… wolf bite"

"Painful, isn't it?" she asked him and he nodded, surprisingly she bent down examining it, she hold her dress limb and ripped a piece of it, tying his wound strongly, then ripped another piece and tied it around her own. Thankfully the pain is much less now, because the rain made the wound worse but now it's covered safely.

"……Thanks…" he feels so much pain in his heart; he is really stupid, not considering the consequences of his actions, he had lost his mind.

"Welcome… now do you know how we can get home?"

"…No"

"Oh no, what we should do now?" after this statement, he looked at the ground feeling ashamed. 'Don't worry, it's going to be okay" she smiled at him, he looked at her feeling hope radiant from her eyes, he felt more comfortable.

"Now, first we have to find a place to stay in at night, searching in the morning will be much easier and maybe the rain will stop". With Mokuba's agree, both of them moved, searching for a shelter.

………………………………………………………………………….

"What do you mean you didn't find anything?" Kaiba was really mad now, from the morning when the maid called until now; he was searching with his bodyguards but no use they didn't find anything, it was almost midnight now and they didn't make any progress.

"We are very sorry sir, but its chilling here and its dark, even the dogs can't smell anything because of the rain, we better search in the morning, sir" he knew it was right even he don't like giving up, even he is a man who take what he want, but sometimes not everything a man want can take.

"You can get back here, useless men" he hangs up the phone forcefully.

"Why Mokuba… why" he is really tired now. The moment he fought with his brother, he knew that Mokuba will pull something of his sleeves to draw his attention but this time, it's really too much he had to put an end for this. But again that nanny hasn't return too, he is afraid that something had happened to her. 'I hope she is okay… or' this will make a big scandal in his clean history; they will accuse him for dereliction, what he's going to do, all his life now will fall apart if they didn't return.

"Oh… GOD help"

"Mokuba, when I see again pray for GOD that I'll be in a good mood… but… I really hope that I will see you… both of you please be strong" with that he slid in his bed trying to find so sleep but he didn't.

………………………………………………………………………….

In forest, the couples finally found something as a shelter, it was a small cave which was probably for a wolf or a fox but it was empty thankfully, Ishizu cleaned the place then tried to light a small fire with two sticks to warm them a little, while Mokuba sat in the corner watching her upset minded, it was hard for her with this arm, all of this was because of him.

"Finally" she said happily, the fire was lighten the cave with its orange color, she was so close to fire as she wanted to hug it this is heaven for her now.

"Come here Mokuba, warm yourself"

"I don't want to" he said ignoring her eyes.

"I don't want you to catch some virus there, come here now and stop being so cocky, the troubles you make is really enough till now" her voice was angry now and he was trying her patience. He was so surprised with her tone, he never heard that tone before from anyone he knew, all the people he knew was trying to make him happy and make every wish he want a true one, the only one who speaks with him like that is his brother and he rarely do that, this woman is different, she was something else. Afraid of troubles, he approached her and sat beside the fire.

In less than an hour, he felt life has returned to his veins slowly, his face was red from the warmth, this really what he wanted mostly for now, thanks to her, if she didn't came in the right time, will he be enjoying this warmth?

"… Why?"

"Huh?!?" the look in his face confused her.

"Why did you come all this way for me? WHY?" he was asking forcefully, he needed an answer. She looked at him understanding his situation, smiling, she said:

"Hmmm… let me see… because you are my precious student and I can't live without you or your pranks"

"Yaeh right, so funny" he looked away, he didn't like that answer, it wasn't the one he looked for. She stared at him smiling, he really remind her for someone, same attitude same pranks and same sad eyes.

"You really remind me for someone" he looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled at him "I mean you have to sleep now you seem tired" he looked at her, what was the meaning of this? But he really was tired, walking all day and running from mad wolves was really tiresome, he lay on the ground, trying to close his eyes he found her not doing the same as him.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Someone has to keep a keen eye around here, we don't want some wolf to attack us while we sleeping, and I'm the biggest one here so it's my job". How did he forget about that? Of course someone has to do it, but why her? She was as tired as him and more, because she fought the wolves alone and she carried him the whole way searching for a shelter because he couldn't walk probably. Why she?

"But…" he asked waking up.

"Don't worry I'll be okay, now return to sleep and stop asking, I already heve headache, please, I can handle this". He felt ashamed but he can't do anything, he have to listen to her now, he wanted to avoid troubles for now. With that he closed his eyes waiting for the new day to erase this terrible day and all of its troubles.

…………………………………………………………………………**. **

**Attention**:

I'm so sorry for being sooooooooo late I'm really sorry but because of some private problems I couldn't update please forgive me.

Please review, when you do you makes me more resolve to update a new chapter, it only takes from your time a few seconds and it's not wasted, thanks to everyone reviewed to me I really appreciate.

Special thanks to _**xkuroi_nekox**_ and _**SAPPHIRELIBRA1995**_


	8. Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH!**

……………………………………………

"Finally… you are awake" Ishizu said to Mokuba, who sat, still feeling sleepy. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed Ishizu's torn coat on him, this time he really feels ashamed.

He stands up & handed her the coat. He notices her tired eyes, and the black bags under them.

"…Sorry" That's the only thing he could think of right now, all of this was because of him. He was bout to cry when she hold his head muffling his hair,

"Everything will be ok" that's what she said and again he feels hope shine from her, he nodded and she walks slowly with him outside the cave.

………………………………

"Sir, we found them" one of his men shouts through the cordless.

"Finally" he felt as a giant mountain was removed from his back. Yesterday, he didn't sleep at all it was a nightmare, it was the worst day he ever has.

"Tell me your specific location" with that he blast off to where they are.

………………………………

"I told you" Ishizu said to Mokuba while the guardians cover them with warm quilts, Mokuba smiled at her feeling relieved, but…

"MOKUBA" Kaiba shouts, coming towards his brother

"… Brother" he was afraid of this moment the whole time, he even start shivering. When Kaiba approached him he hugged him strongly he feels relieved, but then he released him and was about to hit him but stopped when heard Ishizu speaking to him.

"Sir please I think he recognized his mistake" she said with calm voice.

"You, how dare you speak you careless woman, this is your fault! Why didn't you return with him yesterday you kept me waiting all night worrying what might happen to both of you! You are the big one here! How can I trust my brother with you any more? You have…" he kept talking & shouting but she wasn't hearing, after all what she did! Why he is treating her like that! She felt really sad & painful but she didn't have the time for that she is feeling heavier, and heavier everything is blurring.

'_Thud'_

Kaiba stopped, feeling uneasy

"She… collapsed?" Kaiba bend down looking at her, he start shaking her but no respond.

"… Hey, are you playing sick? Open your eyes!" but no respond. He put his hand on her head feeling her temperature.

Shocked, he removed his hand quickly;

"She has a very high fever" he said, looking at Mokuba questioningly, who was standing like a statue shocked from what happened. He was trembling.

"… WHY?" Mokuba said crying. Kaiba looked at him surprised by his brother attitude.

"Why did you shout at her Seto, why? She did everything to protect me yesterday; she defended me with her life. She searched for me for a whole day, when wolves attacked me she protected me and ends up with her arm bitten by wolf, and when the night came, she stay awake till morning protecting me, she even gave me her only coat to cover me from cold while she was only wearing a light dress and she ends up catching some disease because of me! Because of…" he said between sobs, crying hard as all his feelings from yesterday burst out this moment.

"I'm sorry Seto, for everything I did for you but please don't… blame her"

Kaiba looked at his brother, his emotions not showing on the surface but his heart is really touched for what this woman did for his little brother, and he is different. It's true that this woman really changed his brother, this is the first time that Mokuba show pity against any nanny, not only that, he cried for her sake also. He didn't know what to think right now should he be happy that his brother is now nicer than before or should he be angry that this means his brother become weaker.

"I'll repay her don't worry" he said holding her between his arms.

"Now we are heading home" Kaiba said going with his men, Mokuba looked at the back of his brother, why his brother so cold like this, what did he mean by repay her, is that all! Does he think that she did it for money? Money, money, money Mokuba really hates this word; this word destroyed his life, his brother become like this cold because of money and he is going to ruin his future life because of money with that Marriage of convenience.

'Seto has nothing called emotions or love in his dictionary'.

'Seto is the one who has to be changed'. Mokuba thought

"Mokuba, what are you doing? Are you planning to lost again?" with that Mokuba followed his brother, as always watching his back.

…………………………………………………………………………

**Really sorry for the delay but you know when you don't have many reviews you won't have the will to continue, I hope you like this chapter. The more the reviews, the faster the updates.**

**Special thanks to:**

**pinkflower2601 **

**Ruby-knight**

**journey maker**

**YamiBakuraPrincess**

**I will continue as you support me thanks for giving my work your precious time to read**_**.**_


	9. Demand

**Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH!**

……………………………………………

'It is a quiet morning indeed. Even birds are not singing' she thought, a calm feeling has washed her body. She didn't realize where she is, she felt lost in space until she heard a knock on her door that makes her return to the real world.

She found Mary walking beside her bed; she stopped at her side touching her head, feeling the fever.

"Miss Ishizu your fever now is down, thankfully" Ishizu smiled, while nodding at her approving.

"It's because of you Mary, you were by my side taking care of me. Thank you very much" she said sitting down in bed.

"Its nothing Ma'am really, this is my work" she said while covering Ishizu and making her sit in a comfortable way.

"How many days I stayed unconscious?"

"It's about a week Ma'am, your sickness was very strong even doctors were worried about you, you really had a hard time" Ishizu only smiled remembering about what happened before, It was really a hard time, it was a dangerous adventure.

"You rescued the little master Ma'am" Ishizu looked at Mary surprisingly, and smiled at her words.

"No, not really… anyone would do that" The maid smiled at her thinking how gentle this woman is, she really thought that this woman is different than the other ones but now she believes in that. She was about to leave when she heard her.

"How is Mokuba? Is he alright"

"Indeed Ma'am, because of you he didn't even catch a cold, his leg in now better, he can walk very well now, so you don't have to worry"

When she was about to leave she says:

"Ma'am you can't leave your room today, your condition is not stable, try to rest for the whole day" she says that and then she left.

'_Sigh' ..._ _'it will be a boring day…_' she thought. She grabbed a book read several pages but stopped when heard the door knock.

"Come in" she was surprised when she saw the small figure. Mokuba was standing beside the door like some student who was punished by his teacher.

"Why are you standing there? Come here… don't be shy" he entered; he walked straight to her with devilish eyes.

'_What's with these eyes?' _

"What's… wrong?!"She said a little scared

"Just answer me… why did you go that far for me?" He asked angrily.

"Why did I…?! What kind of questions is that?"

"Answer me? You did it for money right?"

"I did it for WHAT!"

"… Money" she stared at him disbelievingly she had enough of this.

"If I wasn't supposed to relax today…"

"So… what will you do?"

"I will kick you out of my room, get out NOW!"

"How dare you speak with me like that? I'm the second master of this house!"

"Second, first I don't care! GET OUT!"

"I won't get out until you answer me"

"Why you…"

"You seems okay now, you finally regained your health" both of them stopped arguing and looked at Kaiba who was standing by the door looking at them.

Ishizu looked away while Mokuba lowered his head looking at the ground.

He approached them looking at both of them.

"What are you doing here Mokuba"

"Nothing…"

"Then you can get out" Mokuba looked at his brother, he wanted to refuse but the look in his brother eyes wasn't Promising so he dismissed what he wanted. Looking at Ishizu, he really demanded his answer, but he can't get it now.

When Kaiba hears the door locks, he took a seat beside her bed and sat, looking at her observing, while she was looking away silently. He finally spoke.

"I apologize for what I accused you in that day, that wasn't your mistake at all I blamed you for things that was partially because of me, instead, I have to thank you for what you did for my little brother, you rescued him"

"No need for thanking… that was what I supposed to do in that time" she looked at his eyes, smiling a little to show him that she wasn't angry anymore since he already apologized.

"So, what do you want?"

"What do mean?"

"Don't play dumb, how much"

"Much?!!"

"I hate people who are not straight with me and trying to look they are good and no selfish, what do you want? Money? Maybe jewels? Anything you want so badly but couldn't buy it? You make for me a very valuable favor, protecting my brother is the most important thing in my life and you were clever when you did that, so come on, what do want? Speak your mind…"

"Speak my mind… will ok, you caught me I really want something very badly right now" she said smiling at him.

Mokuba didn't believe what he hear, he was so shock, he thought that she is a good person who could believe that there is such people who would risk their lives for money, he closed his ear to the door trying to listen, but he couldn't. Remembering everything happened between them in the forest he couldn't believe.

"And you'll give me anything I want no matter what"

"Of course, now don't waste my time, be straight"

Mokuba couldn't stand there anymore, he ran away trying to forget everything happened between them. His heart was really broken, maybe his brother was right, the only thing people care about is money, all of them prefer money more than anything else.

"I'll be straight, damn straight"

…………………………………………………………………………

**Not long chapter I know but better than nothing, & beside I have to stop at that point to make some action.**

**Thanks very much to:**

**YamiBakuraPrincess**

**Ganymede: **I don't know if she will change him, just wait & see

**RoSeLeaFiSHTaR****: **I hope this chapter satisfied you

**I will continue as you support me thanks for giving my work your precious time to read**_**.**_


	10. Humiliation

**Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH!**

……………………………………………

"Miss Ishizu … Please!"

"No way, I'm sick of them!" Ishizu was packing her luggage, furiously without any arranging, this is too much for her. She was really angry this time, she didn't care about anything happened to her from the little devil, but being accused that she did it for money, this is unbearable. She holds her bag & walk rapidly toward the door.

"Miss Ishizu …" Mary was trying to stop her, but…

"Mary, please don't try! I can take anything from anyone, except humiliation. Especially if someone accuses me for something I never done or thought about it, he thinks that I'm a hustler! For money? Heck that! I have pride; I am a human like him, who the hell he thinks himself."

"A president of a huge company…?" Mary said.

"… So? I don't give a damn thing; I don't like arrogant people, especially who think they are so great because they have money"

"But please… you cannot leave with your condition! & what about Mokuba! Don't leave him he needs you…"

"I know Mary, but I can't… I really care about Mokuba, it hurts me… but"

"Miss… "

"& even if I want to, after what I did to him… he will never forgive me…"

"Don't worry about me… Please say goodbye to Mokuba" with that she left. She really feels sorry for the little kid, but she knows when to quit.

……………………………………………

Kaiba was standing by his window, when he saw Ishizu leaving his mansion. Unconsciously he touched his face, the red & burning mark still bothering him; he became angry when remembering what happened. Throwing some papers of his office, he hit the table strongly with his fist almost breaking it.

"That woman… how dares she…" she humiliated him, it was the first time someone did such a thing to him, even his parents never did it, either stupid Guazapero.

"What she did…"

"_And you'll give me anything I want no matter what"_

"_Of course, now don't waste my time, be straight"_

"_I'll be straight, damn straight" _

_She stands up, & he follows. _

_"Please, take care of your brother"_

_"Wha..." _

_& strongly she slapped him on his face; he even lost his balance but kept it hardly. Looking shocked at her, her face was different, calm & very cold._

_"Because I'm not staying here anymore, & I know you'll never find a nanny who can take both you & your brother…"_

_He was furious now, his face become red he barely holds himself from hitting her. _

_"How dare you low class creature"_

_"What!"_

_"Who the hell you think you are! How dare you hit me! You don't know who I am" "Who?"_

_"You… if you are not a woman"_

_"don't start with women men thing please, I don't want a special treatment" _

_"You, rude poor woman, you should know your place! I'll never forgive you" _

_"Yes, I'm poor & I never expect you to forgive me. When I did that, I was ready to the consequences… but I did it to let you know, that humans are not alike, not because you met some greedy people in the past means I am same as them! This is to show you I'm not a money slave… & that I really cared about your brother… " _

_"Stop blabbering… I don't care anymore…"_

_"Yes, of course I know... I'm leaving"_

_"Huh, at least you know when to quit" with that he walks toward the door but before he leave he looks at her side & found her smiling._

_"I don't think that this is a funny situation, you just lost your job"_

_"No sir, I was just thinking… this time your brother wasn't the reason why a nanny left… this time it's you sir"_

_"Yeah very funny" he opened the door & was about to leave when he heard her._

_"Remember you said you'll give me what I want, I want you to take care of your little brother, please sir understand how lonely he feels, he needs you"_

_"I don't think anyone have to remind me to do such a thing"& with that he left._

"Lousy woman" he said while touching his face, he threw another thing on the ground.

'When I remember... AHHHH'

……………………………………………

Mary was on the stairs, cleaning the dust on some photographs. Hearing another vase broke, mixed with the door bell sound.

"Who's going to clean all that! What a scary mood he has! ".

She got down the stairs rapidly to get the door.

"Mr. Mokuba…!"

"The one & only" he said with a depressed voice.

"Why didn't you come for lunch?"

"I didn't have the appetite" he has a sad look in his.

"Young master, Miss Ishizu has left the mansion!"

"What do you mean…"

"She had a fight with Mr. Kaiba & left!"

"I bet he refused to give her the imaginary amount that she requested"

"What do you mean sir?"

"She thought I'm really very valuable to my brother & thought that she can ask anything, so she asked a huge amount of money. What a stupid woman"

"No sir, you get it all wrong"

"No I think I understand how she really thought of me, Nothing! I was just an object for her, an abject that brings her money! She is just another money slave"

He was in pain, when he just starts to think differently of her, this happened! Why he have to stay lonely? Why can't he have a normal life like others?

"Mr. Mokuba, you really got everything wrong, Miss Ishizu left because she refused the money from master Kaiba"

"No way… I don't believe you…"

"Hmmm… then would you believe me if I said that…" she approached to him whispering something in his ear.

"… WHAAAAAAT!"

……………………………………………

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I know it took me so long, but I couldn't continue until I make sure there are readers for my story! I really need some encouragement from you! Thanks for everyone who reviewed my story & read it. Thanks again.**

**Especially for:**

The True Elemental Alchemist

Jelliebabie

Cster

**& others**

**(Sorry for any spelling mistakes)  
**


	11. Negotiation

**Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH! But other than that it's mine.  
**

Mokuba was lying on his bed thinking about what Mary has told him, did Ishizu really slap his brother? A SLAP! It was scene that shouldn't be missed! & he ran stupidly, he ran!

'Stupid'

It was the most suitable word for him right now, not because he missed such a scene but because minutes ago he was still thinking that Ishizu was a bad person, after all what she did for him in the forest, & above all his dear brother kicked her out! He has to talk with Seto, a conversation between 'men'.

Not too long until he heard his brother calling his name, "speak of the devil" or maybe "think".

Going down the stairs he noticed his brother waiting for him to begin their dinner, Mokuba sat on his chair begin eating quietly.

ten minutes has passed with a deadly silence, it looks like Mokuba is the one who has to start, but the problem is his big brother was in a very bad mood.

"Uhmmm…" afraid to look at his brother & staring at the plate he begin his conversation, getting the attention he need, he knew Seto's eyes was focused on him.

"Seto…."

"I believe you want to talk about that bitch, no need for this entire introduction"

"bitc…. Seto!"

"What! Too young to hear these things, or?"

"Or?"

"Or I hurt your feelings by calling her a name?"

A silence has fell, Seto was watching his brother.

"By the way Mokuba, a new nanny will be coming in about a week; she is from England, as you know that bitc… woman was the last one I could get here in Japan so now my only hope is to be from outside the country"

"What!"

"Yes, of course! For someone like you with such an attitude & reputation, I canno…"

"But Ishizu left because your attitude not mine! Seto… Please get Ishizu back"

"Well well well look who is speaking, who were trying to kick her out all the past days? You should be happy by now"

A silence fill the room, Mokuba was focused on his plate, but his mind was drifting somewhere else, remembering all his moments with Ishizu, he have to make her return, he doesn't know how the new nanny will treat him & he is very sure that she cannot be better than Ishizu, also he have to pay her back even a little of what she did to him.

"Her coming back is IMPOSSIBLE" Seto said standing, making sure that the last word reach him well.

"... Seto" he heard his name & stopped when he was trying to get up the stairs. looking at the source of the voice, he saw a very rare scene, a very serious look.

"... if she came back, I will approve your marriage" Mokuba was looking straight in his brother's eyes, never dropping his eyes he was so sure of his words.

Seto was focused on his brother, is his little brother really negotiating him? he doesn't know if he should be happy or sad.

"I'm proud of you, you have a business man mind, but I must say I'm not that satisfied, I never raised you to be so emotional attached"

"Seto, are you or are you not?" he was really serious.

"If I refused?"

"I'll make sure to make your life a living hell"

Seto was analyzing the situation, he is impressed that his little bro has come up with such a deal but he hated it, because here his pride is facing his life & he should choose one, if he bring Ishizu back, he is going to hurt his pride but if he didn't, he will lose his life & he knows that Mokuba will really make it a living hell, at least for the next five years.

he have to think carefully, very carefully.

** ...**

"Please forgive me Mrs. Cecelia"

"Don't worry about that, you did what you could" Cecelia was sitting behind her desk, she was sad after what she heard from Ishizu, its not weird to hear that the little brother is devil anymore since the old one is acting as jerk also, poor little boy, of course he will be like that, he doesn't have a good influence round him.

"anyway, I must thank you for your all efforts I will b ... Ishizu, are you feeling well? you don't look good?" Ishizu was looking more red by the time

"I don't know... my fever still high, & my arm is hurting a lot ... also my jaw... I have some difficulty in swallowing"

"...I should call a doctor"

"I don't thin..."

"But I think it's needed, go rest in your room" She shouted, Ishizu looked at her shocked but then she collected her stuffs & walked out of the room, then closed the door.

'D.r Pegasus... yes D.r Pegasus... I have to call him' she was looking for his phone number in her mobile phone, unknown by her, she was blushing.

** ...**

**"**Mokuba, I'm telling you 'Do not move from the car' you understand!"

"But Seto,I can convince her! maybe she'll refuse! or maybe she'll..."

"Just let me handle this" with that he get out of the car.

"Do not move" he was glaring daggers into his brother eyes.

"... OK" Mokuba said, & then Seto slammed the door. He still cannot imagine how he convinced himself & agreed to Mokuba's deal, in the end he sacrifices his pride...

'Anyway' he thought, while looking at the place he is in, it was an orphanage, a place he never wanted to see again or wanting Mokuba to see it. He hated every step he was stepping, that's why he wanted to finish this as fast as possible 'if he could'.

"Who is that... prince!" some girl said

"Oh my GOD! he is sooo handsome! I cannot hold myself" another girl whispered, of course whenever the almighty Kaiba walks, he heard screaming, cheers, whisperers & of course the sound of girl collapsing.

"Come on, he is not that good" She wanted to make sure her voice is reaching him. He glanced at her, 'she didn't change, same silly girl.'

"Oh Tea he is good, what happened to your eyesight" Serenity said.

"from the outside maybe but the inside..."

"You know him?"

"He is the one that made troubles for Ishizu's"

"Oh, so he is the brother of that little devil" a girl said,

"In flesh" Kaiba said to her.

"His voice... it's sooo... charming... sexyyy" she said looking dreamily at him, "Now I know why Ishizu stayed long there, of course not for the young devil, but for the angel", ignoring her he looked at Tea smirking at her.

"How are you silly one?"

"Alive I guess" she ignored him by searching for something to look at.

"Hnnn... good manners, of course I cannot blame you... anyway where is your master office?" She looked at him confused.

"... it's at the end of the corridor on the right side... but I don't thi..." she didn't continue since he left already.

"Talk about manners" she said with a very angry tone & walked away.

...

"Yeah... I told you, can you believe that! poor thing! but I'm afraid, I have to go check on myself"

Vivian was on the phone talking with some friend of her, she was looking some what pale & afraid.

...

"... Yeah, I get an appointment... but"

'Thump'

"Who the hell is that, how many times did I say to..." with that she freeze at the sight before her, she was looking at an angel, a famous business angel...

"Set..Kai..."

"Where is Mrs. Cecelia?" He said directly at her.

"Ummm... Ce... Ce... Pital... Ishi..."

"Huh?"

"Ahhh..." She was so embarrassed, 'What the hell I'm doing' she waited some time to collect herself & started again,

"Mrs. Cecelia is at the hospital right now." she struggled too much to let that out neatly.

"Um? did something happened to her?"

"No not at all, not to her 'thank God' ... but she is visiting one of our teachers... you know her of course, Ishizu"

"... Ishizu?... the Ishtar one?" he said, looking somewhat confused

"Yeah, Your brother nanny, poor thing she caught a very dangerous virus, I'm praying for her day & night to heal very very soon... but her condition is bad..."

He was afraid to ask the next question, somehow he have a feeling of whats going on, but he asked anyway.

"Why? what's with her?"

"You didn't know?... Rabies"

...

**Soo sorry for the late, but I blame three things: My computer crashes, I'm full of work & finally the reviews are very late (you have to encourage me), but I hope this chapter will satisfy you.  
**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of converting this story into a manga, I'm a mangaka ( a new one) but very good at drawing so no worries, but I don't know about the story? is it good? the characters will not be yugioh characters of course but mine & new one, so what to you think? please help me to decide.**

**thanks for everyone who reviewed especially:**

**-**angelvoice15

**-**aRii

-The Black Rose1995

-Rubyknight

**& everyone else, Please review** ^-^ **sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake**


	12. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH! But the storyline is mine.**

"Mrs. Cecelia."

"Ohhh, Mr. Seto? I'm… really surprised to see you here! What a coincidence! Are you visiting someone?"

"No… actually I…" he was stuck there, he also doesn't remember how did he get here, after hearing what Vivian had said; he hurried to his car and rode it silently. He didn't have the courage to tell his brother what he learned, even after hearing his brother questions or seeing his worried eyes, he just couldn't.

Why? Could it be… guilt? Is the famous 'Seto Kaiba' feeling guilty?

"Mr. Seto?"

"… How… is she?"

"Oh, so you know about what happened?" she was looking straight at him but he was avoiding her eyes.

"They are still exa-"

"SETO!"

Everybody shot his or her eyes in the sound source; it was none other than little Mokuba. His worried eyes was searching for answers for all his questions and he wanted something to soothe him, because deep in his heart he was sure that something is wrong.

"Mokuba! Didn't I say not to get out of the car no matter what happened? Come with me; let's go back. Gi-"

"No Seto, NO! Stop treating me like a little baby! Stop that! Where is Ishizu! Where is she? I have to know! What happened to her? Why are you not telling me?"

"Mokuba, I said come with me." Seto was trying to catch his hand and lead him to the car but Mokuba was avoiding him while searching for Ishizu or someone to tell him anything.

"Mokuba, stop that."

"Oh… is that your brother? He is… cute!" Cecelia was looking at the little one confused, is that the famous little devil? What a cute one! He was really small and has angelic form! How such a creature could have such reputation? She approached him and starts playing with his hair.

"… Yeah." Both brothers said at the same time. They were staring at each other, what she said wasn't suitable for the situation they were in. At all.

"Mrs. Cecelia." A voice said from behind them, and caught everybody's attention.

He was a doctor in his mid 30s to early 40s, with long silver hair, calm hazel eyes. He was handsome indeed and above all sophisticated, but there was something that both the brothers didn't like about him.

"Are they here for Miss Ishizu also?" he said looking at them.

"Mmm… yeah, they are… her friends, ah…I will introduce you to each other, this is Doctor Pegasus Crawford whom is responsible for Ishizu's condition… and this Mr. Seto Kaiba the owner of Kaiba Corp., and his little brother Mokuba."

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm really honored to see you here in our small simple hospital, Mr. Kaiba"

"Me too." Kaiba said but surely didn't mean it, since he is a 'first class person'

"How is Ishizu?" said Cecelia

"She is sleeping now; her condition is stable thank God, the fever was too bad but what saved her is that she got vaccines against Rabies before sometime, the doctor who treated her was good I guess he expected such a thing to happen."

"…Rabies?" said Mokuba, with a very shocked expression covers his face. Seto looked at his brother but didn't say a word.

"But why she is still sick?"

"You know Mrs. Cecelia this is a dangerous virus we are talking about so vaccines are only to reduce the pain & to help the body to be cured, it needs sometime. But what confuses me is how did she catch it?"

"… I will tell you later, can I see her now?"

"Of course, you can but please be extra quiet." And both left to Ishizu's room.

Both the brothers stay quiet for a bit of time, until Mokuba broke the silence.

"Seto, what's wrong with Ishizu?" said Mokuba with a very calm voice & serious eyes. "Will you tell me now… please?"

"Mokuba… Ishizu is…"

…

"What?"

"Marik, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before… but Mrs. Cecelia told me not to tell you, but I guess you have to know…"

"Oh man it's such a bad time, why did she get sick now?"

"How did such a thing happen to my sister, Vivian? And which hospital she is in!"

"I heard that it's a wolf bi-Marik! Don't tell you are coming!"

"Well of course I am!"

**Please Read:**

**It's a bit short right? But I'm really busy these days with my new work but I hardly put some time to finish this chapter for my special readers ^-^ & I had really hard time with my internet connection.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it**

**(****Especially ****Megi Keishii for helping me)**

**And everyone else, Please review** ^-^


	13. They Met

**Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH! But the storyline is mine.**

"Ahh. So that's what happened, when you know the reasons all the confusion in your mind will disappear."

"Yes, doctor."

"And the boy outside _is_ the same boy we are talking about right?"

"Yeah." Cecelia nodded; both were talking in Ishizu's room quietly

"Poor kid, he obviously has no idea about the situation at all." said Pegasus.

"Maybe, but I really don't know, how such an angel could have such a reputation as the devil kid? Something is wrong." Cecelia was deep in thought when saying that, she didn't notice that Pegasus wasn't near her anymore.

"Doctor?" she raised her eyes and noticed him, he was standing near Ishizu's bed, he was checking her fever with his palm, but she noticed something else. The look in his eyes, it wasn't a look that a doctor should offer.

"…" Deep in thought she averted her eyes to her hands like it was the first time she looked at them.

"Mmm."

"Ishizu?" Asked Pegasus confused.

Cecelia heard the moaning of Ishizu and shot from her chair to stand beside her, ignoring the male figure beside her.

"Ishizu, Ishizu are you awake? Oh God please!" A very worried, Cecelia holds Ishizu's hand tightly, praying to God that everything will be okay.

"Cecelia… Where am I?"

"You are finally awake, thank God!" Tears were in Cecelia's eyes.

"What happened?"

"You were brought here by me, you caught rabies because of what happened to you in the forest. Thank god and the Dr. Pegasus who treated you. It's because of him that you are alive now."

"Dr. Pegasus." A blush crept in Ishizu's face.

"You have to be careful with your actions, you worried us all." He sounded angry this time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be sorry Ishizu, it's not your fault! Accidents happens, I think the doctor is only worry about you no offend, right doctor?" Cecelia reassured, and looked back to the silver haired doctor for a confirmation action.

He ignored the statement and averted his eyes to the window, a look of hurt was drawn on Cecelia's face but a smile erased it instantly.

Ishizu looked at her pained face, then looked at her hands, which were still holding her own.

"So how are you now? Oh you kn-"

"Ishizu?" Mokuba run through the door loudly and caught everybody's eyes.

"Mokuba! What are you doing here?"

"So it's true! I told Seto that I heard your voice!" he rushed to her side.

"Seto?"

"I- I…" he averted his eyes to the ground and tried to hide his tears with his hand.

"So you are alive?" Seto said while leaning on the doorframe.

"Mr. Kaiba you also?" she said looking at him.

"Yes."

"I think we should leave you alone, right doctor?" Pegasus nodded, he knows that he should leave because, it's a private conversation but something insides him doesn't want to.

"See you later." Cecelia said leaving the room, Pegasus looked at them before leaving the room and closing the door.

Ishizu looked at Mokuba who was drowning in his tears.

"Mokuba?"

"Ishizu, I'm so sorry! I- I look what happened to you because of me being stubborn… you were about to die… because… of me."

"Mokuba… no need to cry, I'm alive now see, nothing is wrong with me."

"I'm not crying because of that… " Mokuba said frowning and wiping his tears at the same time, which created a very funny image. Ishizu was barely holding herself from smiling and she noticed that the older Kaiba is same as her.

"…I'm crying… because I misunderstood you, I thought you are same as everyone who searches for money only…I'm so stupid."

"Mokuba…" Ishizu said sadly, she drags him and held him tight in an embrace that he hasn't received for a long time.

Seto looked at both of them, mesmerized by the scene in front of him, he knows that what Mokuba needs most is a gentle touch. He can give anything to his little brother except this. Seto was very bad when dealing with emotions, as people always describe him, he is 'emotionless ice cube' and nobody can give what they haven't received.

But maybe this woman here can give his brother a little of what he lost.

"I'm also," said Seto. Both Ishizu and Mokuba broke the embrace looking at him.

"You what?" asked Ishizu.

"In need of a hug?" Mokuba said humoring.

"No you stupid!" both Ishizu and Seto blushed at his comment.

"You do blush! I thought you are a stone!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Shut up," Kaiba said and looked at Ishizu, "I'm sorry of what happened to you because of my little brother."

"And?" said Mokuba looking straight at his brother.

"Sorry… I misunderstood you and treated you badly above it." A blush crept onto Ishizu's face when hearing him.

"Since you both apologized sincerely, I'll forgive you" she smiled, just hearing the mighty Kaiba family members apologizing is more than enough for her.

"Will you please come with us?" Asked Seto.

"Of course I am, give me a few minutes to change." She said as she got up to collect her things and walked towards the bathroom.

"But I didn't mean now, you are still sick." Seto walked towards her and touched her forehead checking her fever. She blushed at his unexpected action.

"See, you still has some fever".

"N-no, I'm alright!"

"I think Seto is right, you are still sick, your face is red." Said Mokuba, who received a death glare from Ishizu after his comment. Confused, Mokuba averted his eyes to his brother.

"Besides I hate hospitals, if I stayed here any longer I will never recover."

"But…"

"No buts Mr. Kaiba. I don't want to stay-I have to leave" she looked bothered when saying that.

'Have to? What's the problem with her?' Kaiba stared at her for a moment.

"Weirdo, hospitals are for recovering, not for getting sick." Mokuba commented again ignoring her glare at him.

'You'll pay little boy' she thought.

"Ok, I guess we can leave after you finish grooming, we will wait outside. But first I have to check if you can leave."

"Thank you sir." She said smiling.

"No problem, I will check for an available nurse to come and check on you everyday," he said nodding for Mokuba to follow him.

…..

"Doctor! Are you willing to dig a hole in the ground?" Cecelia said humoring. Pegasus was sitting besides her, shaking his leg like a drill, he didn't hear her of course, and he was deep in thought.

"Doctor?" Sadly, Cecelia looked at the ground knowing exactly why he was angry. 'I bet he is jealous of Mr. Kaiba…a handsome rich man like him sitting with…' She stopped when hearing footsteps towards her.

"Mr. Kaiba? You finished?" Asked Cecelia.

"Yes. Dr. Pegasus, we are leaving with Ishizu if that's possible." Shocked, Pegasus raised from his chair staring at the CEO.

"But- no way! She is still sick I cannot allow that." He said that with a little bit frustration.

"Dr. Pegasus, there will be a nurse at my place, I don't think there will be any problems since the fever has deceased so no ne-"

"You are not a doctor Mr. Kaiba, this is my major, and taking her is risky and I'm not allowing it!" Pegasus interrupting the young CEO, everybody stared at him disbelievingly.

He stands at his place, shocked at what he has done; he didn't believe he said that in that way. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-but I don't like anybody to interfere in my job." Embarrassed at his action he averted his eyes to the other side.

'If I wasn't in a good mood…' Kaiba thought nobody has dared before to speak to him like that.

"Speak to her, she is the one insisting to leave." Kaiba said.

"Insisting?"

"Yes doctor, please allow me to leave." Eerybody shot their eyes to Ishizu who was standing behind them.

"Ishizu!"

**Please Read:**

**I'm so so sorry for being late, but I really have so much work, also I wasn't very courage to finish for the lack of reviews X^X. I sneakily finished this chapter, & it's long for you! (I hope) More than 5 word doc pages.**

**Sorry if I was wrong in any information about rabies please enlighten me for anything wrong.**

**Thanks for who reviewed, & will review & don't forget to review **^-^ **.**

**Special thanks to:**

**QueenOfTheBlackRose **you really encouraged me! I'm really thankful!

**aRii**

**Seto's butterfly **(which reviewed in the wrong place)

**& for the best beta : ****Megi Keishii**


End file.
